Aloha, Alola!
by phineas81707
Summary: A preview of the ideas I have for my adaptation of Pokemon Sun and Moon. Many elements may be subject to change, depending on the final product.


Erdrick disembarked the boat, followed by his mother Bianca. Erdrick was a bit of a mess, half due to sailing, and half due to his own distractions. He wore a light jumper and pants, despite the heat, and had a belt and sash holding an assortment of PDAs, phones, and other handheld devices. One such item was in his hand, scanning the area.

"Oh, come on, Erdrick!" Bianca said. Bianca was much more sensibly dressed, sticking to a pale white shirt and matching skirt. She was also much neater. Erdrick ignored her, and continued scanning his environment, looking for something. He noticed a Pokemon hauling crates over to one side, and pointed his phone at that.

"Welcome to paradise, cousins!" Professor Kukui said. Bianca took a moment to be in awe of his well-toned, half-bared chest covered in all sorts of marks.

"Sorry. My name is Bianca, and this is my son, Erdrick. Say hi, Erdrick!" Bianca said.

"Hi," Erdrick said simply, not taking his attention off his phone.

"Erdrick!" Bianca said with a hint of force.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time. Both of it. Ever since that new app came about, kids everywhere have been obsessed with it. Not here, though. Our kids get a lot from harmonising with Pokémon," Professor Kukui said. There was a gentle thud on top of a crate, and Bianca looked up. She saw a girl with long, unkempt black hair, wearing a few cloths that covered her private parts and most of her breasts, but little else. She didn't wear shoes, but she did have a wreath of flowers in her hair. The girl jumped off the crates, and landed beside Kukui. At this distance, Bianca recognised that the wreath was in fact a Pokémon.

"Oh right, caught it!" Erdrick said, before turning forward to Kukui. Upon seeing the girl, he looked into her hair, and noticed the Pokémon as well. He pointed his phone at that, and started the process anew.

"Hm?" the girl said, looking over into Erdrick's phone. Her Pokémon, a Comfey, followed suit, watching Erdrick flicking Poké Balls at a Comfey on the phone. The girl let out a hiss, before jumping away.

"…Who was that?" Bianca asked.

"That is Hannah. We found her out in the wild, but she had actually adapted to it by then. She mostly hangs around in the wilderness, but comes up to our side every now and then to help us. She doesn't seem to like Poké Balls, for some reason," Professor Kukui said.

"Hear that, Erdrick? Sounds like a new friend!" Bianca said.

"Mm-hm… what can she do?" Erdrick said.

"Perhaps Erdrick would benefit more from seeing Lillie or Hau? They're off running errands, but once they get back, I can introduce him," Professor Kukui said.

"Sounds great. Now Erdrick, you pay attention when you see them, all right?" Bianca said.

"Mm-hm," Erdrick said.

* * *

The next day, after Bianca and Erdrick (mostly Bianca) had set up their new house in Alola, Erdrick set out to meet Lillie and Hau. He did keep his promise to not have his attention on his devices, but he kept a hold of them. It helped that he'd engineered his sashes to be the device's charging stations. He looked ahead, as he saw who must be Lillie and Hau. Hau was a kid with a shirt and shorts in orange, Lillie was a lass with a demure purple dress and a matching-wide brimmed hat. While Lillie cast a critical eye on Erdrick, Hau held out his hand with a beaming grin.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hau!" Hau said.

"Gathered. Kukui told me you were Hau and Lillie, and I doubt you're Lillie," Erdrick said, shaking it.

"Yeah, well, no need to be so prickly," Hau said. A small rustle in the bushes sounded, and the Hannah girl peeked out from behind the trees, before approaching. She looked between the three, an odd look in her eyes.

"Hannah! How's it going?" Hau asked, holding his fist up. Hannah held up her hand to decline.

"It's been good. The Wild mentioned something about adventure, so I'm guessing that'll be in the future," Hannah said.

"You can talk?" Erdrick asked.

"Well… duh," Hau said.

"If you had any desire to listen, I might've considered saying so earlier!" Hannah said. Her Comfey's flower's blossomed, and a white dust flowed over her. She took in a breath, and looked visibly relaxed.

"I'm still not sure that's healthy," Lillie said.

"Yeah, right. Comfey decides whether I get a dose. It's not like I have a choice," Hannah said.

"…Reasonable. But I still don't put stock in a Comfey knowing human biology," Lillie said.

"Can we not make Hannah angry?" Hau asked.

"Fine. Anyway, Kukui wants to give you your starter, Erdrick," Lillie said.

"Starter? I've had dozens of starter packs! What's this one for?" Erdrick asked.

"A real Pokémon to serve as your pet!" Hau said.

"I doubt this guy's ready to have a real pet," Hannah said.

"I have kept thousands of pets!" Erdrick said.

"Di-gi-tal ones, like you have on your belt? Even then, that doesn't sound like a good track record. Breeding them for stock, or did they run away? Please don't tell me they died," Hannah said.

"…So, when do I get my starter?" Erdrick asked.

* * *

Lillie, Hau and Hannah led Erdrick to the centre of the village, where a raised platform stood. Professor Kukui stood there, accompanied by a large man who also wore light clothes. Erdrick was surprised how many people wore light clothing, but then again, many people were surprised Erdrick was wearing a jacket and pants in such a hot place.

"Greetings. My name is Hala. I hear from Kukui here that you have yet to receive your first Pokémon?" Hala asked, looking at Erdrick.

"So I'm told," Hannah said. Hala chucked, and held out an odd canister. Three Pokémon emerged from them. A brownish, round owl. A black cat with red markings. And a blue seal.

"Take your pick of one of three Pokémon. This might be the most important step in your journey," Hala said.

"Oh, like fighter, mage or thief? I'm basically choosing a playstyle? Hm…" Erdrick said. He stepped forward, and looked at the three Pokémon expectantly. The first, Rowlet, shot into the distance, and returned with a beautiful white feather. The second, Litten, walked up to Erdrick, and rubbed itself against him with caution. The third, Popplio, created a bubble of water from its nose, before bouncing it around impressively.

"…Any special abilities?" Erdrick asked.

"Rowlet is a Grass Pokémon, Litten is a Fire Pokémon, and Popplio is a Water Pokémon," Lillie said.

"Fire? I'm going with Litten!" Erdrick said, scooping up the Litten.

"As good a reason as any," Hau said, shrugging.

"Besides, he doesn't look like he'll be as messy," Erdrick said. The Litten spat out a fireball, which the Popplio quickly extinguished before the fire took hold.

"Then here you go," Hala said, opening the canister, and taking out Litten's Poké Ball. He turned to Rowlet and Popplio, preparing to return them, before noticing that the Rowlet had perched on Hannah's shoulder.

"…Hannah, take this," Hala said, tossing Rowlet's Poké Ball toward her. Hannah kicked it into the air, and it came crashing to the ground. Hannah's foot, hardened by all the time it had spent on uncertain terrain, crushed it.

"I will not have my companions travel in such restrictive devices," Hannah said.

"…Come on, they can't be that bad!" Erdrick said.

"And… since you are beginning your journey, you should take _another_ gadget," Hala said, taking note of Erdrick's set, before giving him a Battle Ring. Erdrick accepted it, and noted that only Hau had one.

"What about the girls?" Erdrick asked.

"Lillie dislikes battling, and I don't need it," Hannah said.

"Oh… wait, battling?" Erdrick asked.

"Yes, battling. It's one of the most commonly practiced ways of bonding with Pokémon. Do I need to show you a battle?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah… this wasn't in the game…" Erdrick said. Hannah rolled her eyes, and led Erdrick onto the platform. She jumped to the other end.

"Ahem… beginning the match between Erdrick Whitaker and Hannah of the Wild. Each combatant will use only one Pokémon. When that one Pokémon loses the energy to battle, the battle will end, and the other trainer will be declared victorious," Lillie said.

"Understood. Litten, go!" Erdrick said.

"Rowlet, let's see what you've got!" Hannah said.

"Hannah, no cheating with Comfey," Lillie said.

"Aren't I supposed to go easy?" Hannah asked.

Rowlet and Litten stared each other down. Erdrick looked at his new Battle Ring, and started fiddling with the options. He eventually decided on an attack, and looked forward. Litten hissed, before leaping forward. Hannah smiled, and tilted her head very slightly. Rowlet dodged in that direction, and came shooting back quickly to knock Litten to the side.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" Erdrick said. Litten got back on his feet, and shot a burst of flame. Rowlet dodged again, shooting a spray of leaves. Litten took them, hissing. Rowlet continued forward, using a pounding tackle. Litten was knocked back, now downright seething. Erdrick ordered another Ember, and Litten complied. Rowlet spread its wings, creating a form of gust to blow Litten back, dissipating the Ember.

"What… Hannah, you've got to be cheating!" Erdrick said.

"Hm…" Hannah said, before Rowlet performed one last tackle, knocking Litten down and out of the fight. Lillie declared Hannah the victor, and healed up Rowlet.

"I thought you were going easy on me!" Erdrick said.

"…Well, I dunno. Was I going easy? Was I giving it my all? I sit somewhere in the middle. Just imagine how I fight using Comfey," Hannah said.

"Remind me never to fight you again," Erdrick said.

"Noted. Come on, Rowlet," Hannah said, turning away.

"Wait!" Erdrick said.

"What?" Hannah said.

"Could… could you teach me a little bit about all this?" Erdrick said.

"You let your cat out whenever he needs to go, feed it twice a day, and get a litterbox for his hairballs," Hannah said.

"No… well, that kind of helped. But with battling? And I guess travelling, at some point," Erdrick said.

"…Only if you travel. I hate civilisation. Otherwise, I might keep you company, stop you from walking off a cliff or something because you're too busy looking at your thingies. I'll admit, I'm impressed you haven't been on them all-" Hannah said, before stopping. Erdrick's eyes had lit up at 'thingies', as he suddenly pointed it at Rowlet and started playing the game.

"…day," Hannah said.

"I'm going to be the first one to Catch Them All," Erdrick said.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Now if you'll excuse me, the Wild whispers in my ears," Hannah said, before disappearing into the woods.

"…You'll have to get your mother's permission to go travelling," Hala said.

"Of course… just let me finish catching Rowlet, and then I'll go. Unless you're willing to let me grab Popplio while I'm at it?" Erdrick asked.

* * *

"Mum, I'm going on an adventure!" Erdrick said, peeking his head into the house.

"Really?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah… why, do you have a problem with that?" Erdrick asked.

"Yes, I do! You spend so much time playing with your doo-dads that I don't trust you to survive on your own!" Bianca said.

"Hannah said she might come with me," Erdrick said.

"Hannah? The wild girl?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, why?" Erdrick said.

"…You know what? Go travel around this island. I hear it's pretty small. I want to see what you and Hannah rub off on each other. And if I think you two aren't going to kill yourselves or each other, I'll let you go across the other islands," Bianca said.

"Thanks, Mum!" Erdrick said, leaving the house.

"…No goodbye?" Bianca asked.

 **This story is simply a preview. If you wish to see my full Alola story... first of all, it might not come out until 2017, and when it does, it will be a separate story.**

 **Speaking of which, this preview was finished before the August 1st trailer. You'll find no elements from there, and the story may not support portions of said trailer. If you're reading this from further in the future, after more trailers, probably nothing from them, either.**

 **Speaking of which, Erdrick and Hannah are also placeholder names. However, they will probably keep their choices of Litten and Rowlet until we learn more about who's supposed to get the third starter. Comfey might double as Hannah's 'starter', if need be.**


End file.
